Our group is interested in eukaryotic gene control. Presently, we are analyzing pathways of gene regulation in human adenovirus and adeno-SV40 hybrid virus. One early function of adenovirus genes is to promote growth of the defective adeno-associated viurs (AAV). Using this helper effect as a test system, we have detected intricate pathways of early adenovirus gene regulation and are now analyzing details of these gene controls. Our work with adeno-SV40 hybrid viruses is focused on the host cell dependence of viral gene composition and expression. Both studies are expected to contribute to the general understanding of eukaryotic gene control. The techniques used in our work include standard procedures of molecular genetics and biochemistry, as well as electron microscopy, gene cloning in prokaryotic vectors, and micro-injection of animal cells.